Why Do You Wear These Things?
by The Shooter
Summary: Maura's wardrobe causes problems. Jane/Maura are an established couple. I'm trying again to get Chapter 7 to take ... not sure what the heck is going on with this! It says 7 Chapters but only 6 are showing. ARGH! It's labeled as Chapter 8 ... hopefully it will show up. If not, I may post as a new story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Just a little story that wouldn't get out of my head so here it is … hope you all enjoy it and if you can take a minute or two to review, that would be awesome! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things?

Chapter 1

Jane pulled into the driveway, relieved to see the bedroom light on. Maura was home. Even after their terrible argument, she had come home.

Take the keys from the ignition; she sat there a minute, collecting her thoughts. She was still so angry about the day's events but if Maura had softened, she decided she would meet the olive branch halfway.

Jane removed her boots and alarmed the house, making her way up the stairs. She turned the corner to their bedroom to see Maura in bed, reading a medical journal. She stood in the doorway for a minute.

"Hi," Jane said, a bit hesitantly.

"Hello," came Maura's response, without looking over the top of her magazine.

'I should have turned up the heat. Apparently it's gonna be very chilly in here,' Jane thought to herself as she took off her coat and stepped through the doorway, putting her blazer over the chair.

"That's not where that goes," Maura said, coldly.

"Honey, I'm taking it to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

"It's Maura, Jane."

Jane spun and looked at her.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Well, there's no question you're still pissed, is there … MAURA?"

"Wow, it's no wonder you got your detective's shield."

Jane knew this would not end well and she turned to finish changing.

Maura cringed – she knew that was a low blow but was too angry to even think about apologizing. Still, she was shocked when Jane grabbed her pillows and headed for the door.

"I'll be in the guest room."

And with that, Jane shut the door and settled in the room down the hall.

Since they had moved in together over a year ago, they had never slept apart while both were in the house. Maura put her magazine down and folded her arms over her chest.

Today had been so ridiculous. And it was clearly obvious neither of them would be apologizing tonight. Sadly, she looked over at Jane's side of the bed. Even though she was mad, she still wished her detective was there. She flipped off the bedside lamp and settled in for an uneasy sleep.

Down the hall, Jane lied in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Next her gaze hit the door, followed by the window. An hour of tossing and turning was making her wish she was in her own bed - their bed.

"Screw it," she said aloud as she got up, grabbed her pillows and headed back to the bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Maura lying on her back, eyes open.

"I couldn't sleep," Jane said, settling in on her side.

"I didn't make you go sleep in there."

"Look, I'm tired, Maura. I just want to sleep."

"Fine, Jane. Goodnight," Maura said, rolling onto her side so they were back to back and about as far away as they could be from one another.

"Goodnight."

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

When Maura woke up, she felt Jane's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the usual position they ended up sleeping. Even though she was still aggravated, she felt comforted by the touch. She wondered just when exactly they had gravitated to each other after starting at opposite ends of the bed. She carefully moved Jane's arm, but the detective only pulled her closer in her sleep, murmuring into her shoulder. Maura smiled faintly and successfully extracted herself from Jane's hold.

When Jane awoke, she could smell the brewing coffee and heard Maura milling about in the bathroom. She was more than ready for this to be over. She opened the ajar bathroom door.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Jane," Maura said, finishing applying her makeup.

"Can we talk about yesterday?"

Maura put down her compact and sighed. "I suppose we should, soon. But right now I don't really want to and I need to get to work."

"I need a few to shower and get ready."

"Oh, take your time. I'm taking my own car in Jane."

Jane thought back to yesterday when Maura asked Frost to take her home and Frost was torn. Jane had told him to of course take her.

Maura went to leave the room but Jane blocked the doorway.

"Maur, I don't want to keep this up. Come on," Jane said, reaching out to touch Maura's cheek.

Maura closed her eyes at the touch for a fleeting second. "Just give me some time. I'm still angry. I'm taking my car because I'm leaving late morning for the cabin for the weekend."

"What?! This is our first weekend in a month that one or both of us aren't on call. And you're going up there alone?"

"Yes, I need some time to myself Jane. I will be back on Sunday."

"That's just great. Happy fucking weekend. Okay. Be safe," Jane said, slamming the door shut.

Maura sighed as she heard the detective stomping around through the house.

"This isn't helping your case Jane!"

More stomping as the bathroom door shot opened and Maura was faced with the detective's blazing eyes. As mad as Maura was, she couldn't ignore how hot Jane was when she got fired up.

"My case?! Really?! You know what? I wasn't the only one in the wrong. Just forget it. Go to your cabin. I'll see you Sunday … Maybe."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means I may or may not be here when you get back."

"Fine."

"Don't 'fine' me. YOU'RE the one who needs to run away for the weekend."

Maura stopped talking, quietly finished up and brushed past Jane and her stare.

"Well, fuck me," Jane muttered to herself.

Maura spun on her heel as she picked up her luggage. "Oh, that's something that I definitely won't be doing for a while."

Jane gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Ditto."

And with that, the raven-haired detective slammed the bathroom door shut to shower.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane was at her desk when she heard Maura's heels click as she came up behind her.

"Dr. Pike has arrived and will be the M.E. to handle anything this afternoon and weekend."

Jane turned in her chair and glanced at her. "Okay."

Frost and Korsak looked at each other before quickly burying their heads back in their paperwork.

"Jane, I ..." Maura started but stopped. Jane's eyes almost pleaded with her to continue.

"Walk me out?"

Jane got up and followed the M.E. out.

"What?"

"I just need some time, Jane."

"I know, Maura. You already told me. Just let me know when you make it up there safely."

"You're angry about this."

"Yeah, I'm not thrilled, that's for fucking sure. I need time too. Just let me know when you're safe," and with that, Jane turned and headed back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Just wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews/follows/favorites for this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it and … this should answer what you all have been wanting to know! Please read and review for Chapter 2.

A/N 2 – Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things? – Chapter 2

On the hour and a half drive up to the cabin, Maura tried not to think about Jane or their stupid argument that had blown up into a major war. But try as she did, she was unsuccessful.

_Maura had just zipped up her new black leather skirt, sliding her hands down her hips to check the feel. She took a step back in the mirror and admired the way it fit._

"_What the … woah!" _

_Jane had been stirring in bed but was up like a shot when she glimpsed Maura's ass in that skirt. She slid behind her, running her own hands up and down her hips and pressing her body against hers._

"_Damn, Maura."_

_Maura felt Jane start to gently tug her back toward the bed._

"_Jane! No! What are you doing? We're going to be late!"_

"_Ask me how much I care right now. Holy shit, when did you get this skirt? I have NOT seen this yet."_

_Jane pushed the smaller woman gently onto the bed and lied down beside her, unable to remove her hands from Maura's figure in that skirt. Her hand slowly made its way behind Maura's back to continue fondling her leather-clad ass. "Jesus, Maura," Jane growled, unable to stop running her hand over the blonde's ass. _

"_I got it last week and … "Maura started but was interrupted by a hungry kiss, Jane's tongue running along her bottom lip seeking admission. Within seconds, Jane had worked the skirt open in the back and tugged it down Maura's legs. _

_Maura groaned as Jane slid her hand into black lace panties and gently circled her clit. _

"_Oh, Dr. Isles … I don't hear you complaining about being late right now, do I?" Jane said in her husky voice, smiling as she watched Maura buck her hips to meet Jane's hand, seeking more. Jane gave it to her, her fingers curling with every stroke to hit Maura's g-spot. Maura pulled Jane's mouth down to hers to kiss her hard as she rode Jane's hand to an intense orgasm that had her center throbbing for more. _

"_Jane, that was amazing," Maura said, regaining her strength and her breath. _

"_Well, I suppose I should get up now and get ready," Jane said playfully, knowing she'd never make it off the bed. _

_Maura flipped them so she was on top of Jane, tugging the detective's shorts down her legs as she settled between them, gently touching her tongue to Jane's clit. Jane threw her head back and gripped the bars of the headboard. _

"_This is how every morning should start," Jane gasped as Maura worker her clit with long slow licks and gentle sucks until the detective was just on the edge. _

"_You really haven't been a good girl this morning, Detective Rizzoli. Maybe I should make you wait," Maura said playfully as she ran her thumb along Jane's clit. _

"_Maura, please, I'm begging," Jane croaked out desperately. _

"_Please what?"_

"_MAURA! Please fuck me, please baby."_

_Maura loved hearing Jane sound so desperate in bed; it turned her on like nothing else in the entire world. She slid two fingers in, pumping them in and out while tonguing her clit, throwing Jane over the edge within seconds. Jane kept moving her hips making her orgasm last as long as possible before her body finally relaxed. _

_Maura crawled back up and kissed Jane firmly on the mouth. Jane wrapped her in her arms and both equally sated, fell asleep. _

_Maura was first to wake up and shot up with a jolt. "JANE! It's 9:30! We need to get up, we're already late!"_

_Jane opened her eyes. "Shit. Well, you know what? This morning was damn well worth being late to work. I'll go grab a shower. Do you need to, um, freshen up?" _

"_Come on Rizzoli, we're showering together to save time!"_

_Jane growled. "Maura, really?! You think that will get us out of the shower faster?"_

"_Forget it, Jane. I'm really JUST showering," Maura said, putting her shower cap over her already-done hair. _

"_Oh, that shower cap is just so damn sexy baby, I don't know if I'll be able to resist you," Jane said, laughing. _

"_You're really a jerk sometimes."_

"_But you love me."_

"_I do." _

_Maura smiled as she drove thinking about that part of the morning. It was after the shower that the day took a turn._

_As Jane milled about, Maura slipped herself back into her leather skirt. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm getting dressed, Jane, the same thing you're doing," Maura said, smiling. _

"_You really think you're going to be wearing that outside of this house?"_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Maura, come on. You just saw what that did to me … is doing to me for God's sake. If it's doing that to me, what do you think seeing you in that skirt is going to do to a bunch of horny-ass guys in the station, at a scene or wherever else you may go? Absolutely not."_

_Maura exhaled deeply, trying to keep her calm._

"_Jane, you're being ridiculous. I like to be fashionable even if it is just going to work. No one is objectifying me in the way you just described."_

"_Bullshit, Maura! Come on, really?!"_

"_You're not going to stand there and tell me what I can or can't wear to work."_

"_It's bad enough I have to watch guys – and other women – check you out on a daily basis, but wearing that on top of being as hot as you are ? Come on!"_

"_You know, I put up with it too. It's not like I'm dating … what did Frankie and Frost say, a grenade? It's not like I'm dating a grenade."_

_Despite being aggravated as hell, that still elicited a chuckle from Jane. _

"_Babe, everyone isn't drooling over ME at crime scenes! I really would prefer you didn't wear that … outside of this bedroom."_

"_Too bad, I'm wearing it. Now hurry up and finish. We are already so late," Maura said. _

_Jane was just about to open her mouth to make another point when both of their phones began to buzz. They quickly finished getting ready and went to the car, Jane still grumbling about the skirt, that she could barely take her eyes off of even while driving. _

_Once at the crime scene, Maura slipped under the caution tape to go examine the body while Jane and Frost talked at the perimeter, Frost filling her in on his observations. Two uniformed officers stood guard at the caution tape._

"_Damn. That is one fine ass," the young, uniformed Officer Gray said to his older counterpart Officer Wright. _

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_Are you blind? Did you not just see the medical examiner walk by us, decked out in that leather skirt," Gray said, jutting his chin toward Maura._

"_Oh, I wouldn't even go there if I were you, unless you have a death wish. She and Rizzoli are together."_

"_Together? As in together, together? She's a lesbian? I mean I figured Rizzoli swung from the other side of the plate but the M.E.? Damn."_

_Jane picked up a little of that conversation as she approached the tape and she felt her ears burn with rage. This is the kind of shit she dealt with all the time – and to what Maura was completely oblivious. _

"_Rizzoli, Victor 825," Jane said, biting out each word and giving the young officer a glare so intense it made him look away. The elder officer disguised a chuckle with a cough. Rizzoli held her glare another few seconds, stared down at the officer's name tag and badge, then leaned in closer to the younger officer. _

"_From now on, you'd better have a little more respect for more senior officers and staff at a scene. I have your badge number and your name. I catch wind of one more incident of you talking shit about ANYONE just one more time, I'll have your ass in the commissioner's office so fast it will make your head spin. You got that?"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_It's Detective Rizzoli."_

"_Yes, Detective Rizzoli."_

_With that, Jane slipped under the tape and knelt down next to Maura._

"_I really, really wish you hadn't worn that skirt today. You have no idea of the shit I deal with at crime scenes or anywhere else for that matter," Jane muttered. _

"_Don't start with me again Jane."_

"_I just had to school an officer back there because he was talking about YOUR ass in this skirt."_

_Maura smirked. _

"_It's not funny. Why can't you just dress normally instead of having to dress like a floozy?"_

_Maura turned to Jane so fast, her eyes wide with anger and hurt. Jane ignored it. _

"_What do we have here, Maura?"_

"_You'll get my report once I've completed the autopsy, Detective Rizzoli. I'm through here. I'll drive back with the coroner van."_

"_Okay, fine. Frost and I are going to speak to witnesses. I'll see you back at the ranch."_

_Maura had tears in her eyes as she strode away. The elder Officer Wright held up the tape for her, noticing she was upset. _

"_Dr. Isles, are you alright?"_

"_Yes Officer. I'm fine. Thank you," Maura replied. She got into the coroner's van and waited for the body to be loaded in, filling out paperwork in the van. _

_R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I_

_Once back at the station, Jane headed down to the morgue. _

"_So where are we on a COD Maura?" Jane said as she pushed through the doors. _

_Maura, in her scrubs and protective eye wear, looked up. "I told you, I'd have the report to you when I'm done. I'm not done."_

_Jane picked up on the cold tone. _

"_What's wrong with you?"_

_Maura put her tools down, took off her gloves and motioned for Jane to follow her to her office. _

"_Do you have absolutely no recollection of what you said to me at the crime scene?"_

_Jane ran through their time together at the crime scene. "I remember commenting on your choice of attire for today."_

"_You called me a floozy, Jane."_

"_I like when you dress provocatively – for me! Not for everyone else around you. I don't need or want everyone drooling over you, Maura. And technically, I asked why you have to dress like a floozy; I didn't call you a floozy."_

_That was it. _

"_I'll finish my report within an hour," Maura said, walking past Jane. _

"_Hey. Maura, wait, come on," Jane said, reaching out for her arm but Maura turned around with fire in her eyes. _

"_Don't touch me. Just get out of my morgue."_

_Jane knew she was in trouble but she was just as aggravated about the day's event._

_R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I_

_Maura finished the autopsy report, changed out of her scrubs and decided on her plan. She went upstairs and literally threw the report on Jane's desk._

_Jane looked up, surprised. "Thanks?" she questioned, knowing this was not good._

_Ignoring Jane, Maura looked right at Frost. "Detective Frost, will you please be as kind as to give me a quick lift home?"_

_Frost, who almost choked on his sip of coffee, looked to Jane. _

_Jane looked at Maura and at this point was so damn frustrated, she threw up her hand. "Sure, of course, Frost. Thanks. I'll be stuck here awhile anyway," she said, turning back to her desk. "Don't wait up Maura."_

"_I wasn't planning on it."_

_Frost, wanting nothing more than to get out of this awkward spot, grabbed his jacket. "Okay, let's roll, Dr. Isles."_

_Frost took her home with limited conversation – he was smarter than to get in the middle of an argument between two of the women he respected and loved most. "Uh, I hope you'll be okay, Dr. Isles," Frost said as he dropped her off. _

_She smiled. "I will be, Barry. Thank you."_

_He watched her get safely inside and then he pulled away, wondering what the hell had happened between the two of them to cause this much of a rift._

Maura wondered if Jane had ever explained to Frost what their argument was regarding, though since Jane was so damn proud, she highly doubted she would offer information. Maura pulled into the liquor store on her usual route to stock up on some wine for the weekend – a very long weekend it would be indeed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Just a little story that wouldn't get out of my head so here it is … hope you all enjoy it and if you can take a minute or two to review, that would be awesome! Thanks.

A/N2 – Thank you all so much for the reviews and I will try to get my updates out there a little more quickly!

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things? – Chapter 3

Jane and Frost had brought in a suspect for questioning who broke down and confessed after some overwhelming evidence was presented to him – since then, Jane had been doing paperwork for what seemed like hours. Speaking of hours, she checked her phone to see if Maura made it up to the cabin safely – nothing on her phone. She calculated the time Maura had left, added in her usual stops on the way up and realized she should have been there at least two hours ago. Picking up her phone, she dialed Maura's phone which went straight to voice mail.

"Oh, that's nice," Jane said, aloud, pissed off that Maura had turned off her phone. She next dialed the land line at the cabin, which also went unanswered. Jane threw the phone down and went back to her work.

An hour later, Jane tried both numbers again, obtaining the same result as before. She looked at the clock.

"Frost, I'm going to head up to the cabin to make sure she got there alright."

Frost looked up from his computer. "You're going to drive an hour and a half up there to check on your girlfriend, who, may I add, was extremely pissed off at you?"

"Well, gee, Frost, when you put it that way … Yes! Of course I am. It's not like her to not text me – even though she's pissed off, she would still let me know she made it up there alright," Jane said, hoping she was right on that.

Frost smiled. "You're so whipped."

"Shut up. Have a good weekend, okay? I hope nothing breaks. I'm NOT on call."

"I know, lucky me. I'm on call with Korsak."

"Play nice."

Frost smiled. "You be safe getting up there, Jane."

"I will. See ya Frost."

Jane took off her blazer, put it in the backseat of her car and headed up to the cabin, continuously dialing both numbers on the way, with the same results.

When she came around the bend to where the cabin was situated, all at once she was relieved and angry to see Maura, curled up on the porch swing with a glass of wine and a magazine.

Jane pulled in the driveway and saw Maura look up, stunned.

"Jane, what on earth are you doing up here?"

"How very, very nice and considerate of you to let me know you got up here safely, Maura. I got nothing from you and was worried. That's what on earth I'm doing up here."

"What? I texted you."

"Really?" Jane said, her sarcasm coming out as she tossed her phone onto the swing next to Maura. "I got nothing. Plus, I've been calling the land line in the house. Why haven't you answered it? I know you came up here for space but God dammit Maura, you know I need to know you're okay when you come up here."

Maura sighed and put her wine glass down. "Stop, Jane. I DID text you. I'll prove it. And the phone never rang inside."

She went inside and got her phone, looking at her text message to Jane – that never went through.

"I did send it but apparently it never did go through," Maura said, showing Jane the phone.

Just then, Rick, their neighbor up at the cabin came up the street, walking his dog Lady. "Hello ladies, up here for the weekend are ya?"

Maura smiled and waved. "Hi Rick. Yes, I came up just for a few days. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Was just taking Lady for a stroll," he said, as the dog rushed up the stairs onto the porch to see Jane. Lady, Rick's golden retriever, loved Jane and Jane in turn loved the dog and she took a minute to scratch her head.

"Hi Rick," Jane said, smiling.

"She sure does love you, Jane," he said, watching Lady and Jane interact. "Oh, by the way, the phone lines around here are down from a storm the other night. Even the cell towers are bad. They are working to repair everything but no calls going in or out, on landlines or cells."

Maura looked at Jane. Jane looked sheepish as she continued to pet Lady's head. "Thank you, Rick. That's very valuable information, especially right now," Maura said sweetly, but Jane could hear the sarcasm behind it, directed at her.

"Well, have a great weekend and if you need anything just come on by. Lady and I will be hanging out, maybe do some grilling tomorrow."

"Thanks Rick," they both said as he and Lady headed back to their own house.

"Well, I'm not keen on the idea of you staying up here without any phones but as long as Rick is here, I guess everything will be okay," Jane said, standing up. "I'm just going to use the bathroom and I'll head back home."

"Wait, Jane. You don't have to go."

Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "I do, Maura. You need your time after the blowout and I think I probably do too. I said something I shouldn't have said. I … I'm just really sorry about all of it. Besides, I don't have anything with me up here to stay."

"Well, Jane, I … well, I kind of packed some stuff for you too, hoping you might change your mind and come up."

"Really?"

"Yes. I really didn't want to be alone this weekend, I was just so mad and upset and hurt. What you said really hurt me, Jane. I'm not a floozy."

"No, you aren't. You're my girlfriend, the most beautiful woman in this world. I just really, really hate the idea of having to share you with the rest of the world. And, sometimes, Babe, the way you dress … just drives me nuts. Especially when I see how other people react to it. But I'm so sorry for saying what I said."

"Jane, how exactly did people react yesterday? What was said that made you get so upset?"

Jane sat back down on the swing and recounted the story with the young officer.

Maura sipped her wine then put her glass down.

"I'm sorry too Jane. I didn't realize you put up with that kind of talk and behavior at a crime scene. That's very unprofessional."

"Yeah, well, I handled it. I just don't like the fact that I have to handle it at all. Look, can you please just … keep the leather skirts at home, for me?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "I'll try to be more aware of it, Jane. Honestly, you just know how I feel about fashion. I need to be fashionable, even if it's just work."

Jane knew this was a losing battle and sighed. "Okay."

"So, will you stay?"

Jane thought for a minute. "No. You still aren't hearing me and what bothers me so I do think we need the space. I hope you enjoy the weekend up here, I'll miss you."

Jane got up to go inside to use the bathroom. Maura sat there thinking about what Jane had said. Jane was always very accommodating to whatever Maura wanted or needed, and she realized she needed to reciprocate that for Jane. Just then Jane came back out with a bottle of water for the road.

"Wait, Jane. Please, stay. I understand why you're upset and I will really pay more attention to what I'm wearing and how it may affect you, us, in the workplace. Will you please stay the weekend with me?"

Jane sighed. "Okay, Maur, I'll stay. And thank you, that's all I'm asking. I love you."

"I love you too Jane."

Jane sat back down on the swing and put her arm around Maura, kissing the side of her head.

"I hate when we fight," Jane said, taking Maura's hand in hers.

"I do too. You're just too damn jealous, Rizzoli," Maura said, cracking a smile. Jane smiled and leaned in for a slow, gentle kiss.

"I'm starving, Maura, did you bring anything with you or do you want to hit Moe's in town?"

"Oh, I'd love to go to Moe's. And tomorrow there may be a wine and cheese festival going on in town."

"I have a feeling we may be going to this festival that may be happening."

Maura smiled and nodded her head excitedly. "I'm glad it's we that will be going, and not just I."

"Me too, Baby," Jane said, pulling her close. "Come on, let me go change and let's go have a nice night and forget about all this. "

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Just a little story that wouldn't get out of my head so here it is … hope you all enjoy it and if you can take a minute or two to review, that would be awesome! Thanks. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I can't guarantee they will come sooner, but I am working on the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things? – Chapter 4

Maura stood up and took Jane's hand as they headed into the house. Maura shut the door and pinned Jane against the door, kissing her.

"I think maybe we should work up an appetite before we go to Moe's, don't you, Detective?"

Jane smiled as Maura removed the holster from her side. What Jane didn't expect was Maura to remove the cuffs and spin Jane so she was facing the door, her hands quickly yanked behind her back as Maura cuffed her.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane asked her voice full of desire.

Maura spun her around and kissed her hard and deep, her hands tangling in dark, unruly hair. Maura held her gaze as she got down on her knees and slowly started to undo Jane's belt. "Oh, Jesus, Maura," Jane said, feeling herself get weak in the knees at the thought of what Maura was about to do.

"Yes, Jane?"

Jane's breathing picked up as Maura tugged her pants down. "I may want to have my dessert first, Jane." Gently taking down Jane's panties, Maura licked the inside of her thigh, her thumb circling Jane's clit slowly. Maura heard Jane whimper and slowly replaced her thumb with her tongue, making lazy circles. Maura gripped Jane's ass to hold her steady as she alternated between flicking Jane's clit with her tongue and sucking it gently. When Jane was at the edge, Maura stood up and entered her with two fingers, holding Jane close to her to support her and keep her from falling. Jane let herself lean on Maura as she fucked her hard and fast. Maura felt Jane's walls close in around her as she pumped in harder and Jane's teeth clamped down on Maura's neck as she moaned through her orgasm. When she came down, Maura held her close, still gently fingering her clit.

"You're trying to kill me," Jane rasped, her head still nestled against Maura's neck and shoulder. Maura smiled as she helped Jane step out of her pants and panties. "Aren't you going to take off the cuffs?"

"Nope. I'm not done yet, Jane," she said, leading an exhausted Jane to the bedroom. She sat her on the edge of the bed and slowly stripped out of her clothes, putting on a strip show for Jane who could not take her eyes off of the doctor. Her eyes, did, however, bug out of her head when Maura took Jane's hand and stood her up.

"It's my turn, Jane," she said, sitting down on the bed and spreading her legs. "On your knees, Detective. I will control you."

Jane hit her knees, her hands straining at the cuffs behind her back. She wanted to touch Maura so badly. Maura smiled as she grabbed the back of Jane's head and pushed her in between her legs, moaning loudly as she felt Jane's tongue come out and dart quickly against her clit. Maura moved her hips against Jane's face, grinding, wanting more friction. Maura was showing Jane no mercy, keeping her face right against her pussy. "Oh God Jane, oh God," Maura said as her orgasm crashed over her, Jane kept right on licking until she was so sensitive she let Jane's head free of her grasp.

"You're fucking beautiful, Maura. Uncuff me right now," Jane demanded, wanting to fuck the doctor. Maura caught her breath and uncuffed Jane. The detective removed the rest of her clothes and moved next to Maura to kiss her hard, their juices mingling on each other's lips. Jane moved her knee between Maura's legs and without hesitation; the doctor began to rub against Jane's thigh, seeking friction. Maura snuck her fingers in between them and slid them into Jane, pumping hard as she sought more friction against Jane's thigh. Jane removed her thigh and entered the M.E. with her own two fingers, matching her speed. Jane kissed her hard and threw her head back as she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Baby, I'm gonna come, come with me," Jane gasped as her orgasm crashed over her and she felt Maura's walls clench around her fingers.

Maura's body relaxed as she panted against Jane's chest.

"Damn, Maura. Damn."

"Jane, that was amazing."

"I recall someone saying this morning that fucking me wouldn't be happening for a very long time," Jane said, playfully.

"Shut up. You know I can't resist you. Truth be told, when you were yelling this morning, I was aroused. Plus, make-up sex with you is out of this world."

Jane smiled and kissed her. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you, too, Baby. And now I'm absolutely famished. Would you care to join me for a shower, Detective?"

"Absolutely, because this time, we don't have to get ready for work!" Jane replied, jumping out of bed and pulling Maura up with her.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane watched Maura get dressed after their shower and had a sense of déjà vu. She watched her girlfriend slip into almost painted on blue jeans. She inwardly groaned. The red blouse wasn't bad, but when Maura slid into her "fuck me" boots – as Jane referred to them – Jane found herself unable to bite her tongue.

"Maura, what did we just talk about, not even two hours ago?"

"Jane, don't even tell me you don't like this outfit."

"No, no. I LOVE it. But I know how much attention that little get up is going to attract at Moe's."

"I never my thought my wardrobe would be such a subject of contention with you, Jane!"

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to fight again, Maur. I don't. Come here."

Jane took the smaller woman in her arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry to get so damn jealous. You're mine and I know that. I love you."

Maura smiled up at her detective. "I love you, too. You know that. Others may look, Jane, but no one will ever touch – no one except you. And, you know, people DO check you out."

"Who checks me out?"

"Jane, why do you have such a hard time believing that? You're absolutely gorgeous! Your body is, well, nothing short of amazingly stunning. Do you have any idea how proud I am when we're out or at a scene when I see others looking? I am so proud because I know I'm the one with whom you're coming home. I'm the one who gets to undress you and sleep next to you and be held by you."

"You're the only one, Baby – the only one. You'll forever be the only one, Maura."

Maura felt her eyes water. When Jane spoke to her in that tone, with that look, it did things to her that nothing else in this world could do. Jane was a master at making Maura feel how deeply she loved her with just a tone or a single word or look.

"Good. You'll forever be the only for me too, Jane."

Jane smiled. "Okay, woman, we need to go get some food. I didn't each much today and someone just wore me out in bed and in the shower! I'm starving!"

"I would have thought you had enough to eat," Maura said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, well, don't fill yourself up at Moe's, Maur. That's all I have to say to you," Jane said, kissing her one last time before they headed out for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Hey Guys! I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I hit a little bit of writer's block with this one, but I think I'm on the right track with it now! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things? – Chapter 5

Jane ordered a beer as she perused the menu. Maura watched her, so glad she was with her. Silently, she said a little thank you to the weather gods that created the storm that downed the phone lines.

"That color looks amazing on you, Jane."

Jane looked down at the long-sleeved royal blue henley. "Thanks, Maur. I really do love this shirt, I'm glad you packed it for me. It's one of my favorite shirts."

"An order of calamari for appetizer sounds good, "Maura said as she sipped her wine.

"Okay but I want potato skins too. Seriously, Maura, I'm starving. I think I'll get a burger too."

"I expected nothing less, Jane."

They closed their menus and waited for the server to come back to take their order. Jane looked around and noticed two guys at the bar already scoping their table.

'Great. And so it starts,' Jane thought to herself as she shot the guys a hard glare. They turned away but Jane noticed they still kept taking surreptitious glances backward. Maura noticed Jane's line of sight trained on the bar.

"What is it?"

"The usual – two guys who have probably already decided they are who we should be with tonight," Jane said, sipping her beer. As if on cue, they made their way over to the table.

"Hi Ladies," the taller one said. "Would you like some company?"

Maura sipped her wine. She was more than content to let Jane take the lead in these situations. It turned her on to no end to watch Jane figuratively shoot down males who tried to stake a claim.

"You know what? We're good, but thanks for the offer," Jane said, noticing the shorter guy staring at Maura with puppy eyes.

"Oh, come on. Look around this place. Clearly, we're the only two guys in this joint worthy of the company of such beautiful women. I'm Kip and this is my buddy Todd."

Jane eyed the duo. Kip was the taller of the two with red hair and a well-groomed beard to match. He was dressed in a white polo shirt and jeans, and his cocky attitude was already pissing her off. Todd, whose eyes were still glued to Maura, had sandy-colored hair, was clean shaven and more muscularly defined, dressed in a black button-down and jeans.

"It's nice to meet you, Kip and Todd, but like I already said, we're good here."

Kip, liquid courage flowing through his veins, ignored Jane's comment and went to sit down on her side of the booth. He was unprepared when a swift kick of her boot knocked him to the floor.

"What the fuck, lady? We're only trying to have a good time."

By now, the manager had come to the table.

"And I told you we're good. You'd better get your asses back to the bar and keep your eyes focused on the game," Jane growled.

"Better yet," the manager, who knew Jane and Maura from their many visits, intervened. "Settle your bar tab and get your asses out of my establishment. I don't tolerate the harassment of my customers."

"She kicked me. I could file assault charges!" Kip said, pointing at Jane.

Todd, who finally took his eyes off Maura, piped up. "Shut up, dude. You're gonna file charges saying a woman assaulted you? Let's just get out of here. Besides, she could kick your ass from here until Tuesday."

Kip shot Todd a glare. "Fuck you, Todd. You were too busy making eyes at the other mute one."

Jane stood up, but Bill, the manager, put up his hand to halt her. "This woman is a detective and I highly doubt anyone here would corroborate your story of assault. Settle your tab and get out … NOW."

"Fuck this," the fired-up redhead muttered, throwing three twenty-dollar bills on the table. "This should cover it. We're out of here. Let's go, Todd."

Kip stormed off and Todd turned back to the table.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a douchebag when he gets to drinking too much." He took out his wallet and put a hundred-dollar bill on the table. "Dinner is on me ladies. Again, I apologize."

Jane extended her hand. "Thank you, Todd. It's not necessary, but it is appreciated."

"You're welcome," he said and with that he jogged out to catch up to Kip.

"Well, ladies, that was interesting," Bill said. "I'll have Jake over here in a minute to get your orders. Meanwhile, I'll freshen up your drinks."

Maura looked at Jane. "There's no way you can blame my choice of clothing for what just transpired. Actually, I think it was YOU who garnered the attention."

Jane laughed. "Okay, maybe in this one instance, Maura. What an asshole."

"Language, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why is it that you had absolutely nothing to say during that whole debacle?"

Maura smiled. "I like to watch you handle it," she said, leaning in. "Besides, you have no idea how hot you are when you get fired up like that. It does things to me that nothing else can."

Maura punctuated her last statement by running her boot slowly along Jane's leg.

Jane smiled. "Maybe we should get this order to go."

"No! You have to be good and wait," Maura said, playfully. She literally heard Jane growl.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Come on Kip, let's get out of here," Todd said, returning to the front seat of the car.

Kip was just gripping the steering wheel. "We're not going anywhere. They won't stay in there all night."

Todd narrowed his eyes at Kip. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to let that bitch get away with that."

"No way, Kip. No. You're fueled up on alcohol and your temper is getting the better of you," Todd said, reaching for the keys. "You're a douche when you drink, man. This is the last time I'm going out drinking with you. Switch sides."

As they got out, Kip sucker punched Todd in the stomach and the head and watched him drop. He picked him up and threw him in the trunk. Now, nothing would stop him from teaching that bitch a lesson.

Please read and review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

A/N – This one is taking a while to crank out with time constraints but bear with me and I hope you guys still enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks!

Chapter 6

"Are you ready to head home, babe?"

Maura finished her wine and nodded enthusiastically. "I'm ready for a lot of things, detective."

Jane's eyes widened and she swallowed the last of her beer. She stood up and helped Maura out of the booth.

Bill came over just then.

"Ladies, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," he said, walking with them to the door.

"It's not your fault, Bill. Those guys ever come in here before?" Jane asked.

"Not that I've seen. But I don't remember every face. Let me walk you guys out."

Kip was leaning on the side of the building, waiting, watching, and smoking a cigarette. Buried in the shadows, he couldn't be seen but he could see the trio walking out to the car. "Damnit!" he muttered, throwing his cigarette down and stomping it out.

Bill walked them to their car. "You ladies be careful going home."

"Thank you, Bill," they said. Bill watched as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Kip, who had parked his car in the shadows of the side of the building, got in his car and followed the two women down the road.

"So, Dr. Isles, what do you have in mind when we get home?" Jane asked, resting her hand on Maura's thigh.

Maura smiled and picked up Jane's hand. "You, me, bed, candles," she said, kissing Jane's fingers between each word.

Jane smiled. "Hmmm… that does sound wonderful. Although, Doctor, I think you have been a very bad girl. I may need to punish you just a little bit."

Maura groaned. Jane knew exactly what that tone of voice would do to her. Jane pulled her hand from Maura's and let it drift to Maura's center against her too-tight jeans. She could feel the dampness starting to come through. Jane smiled and pulled into their driveway, the car that had been behind them driving past.

Kip slowed and turned onto a side street that was catty-corner to the cabin.

He stepped out of the car, leaning against the trunk and watched the women – unable to keep their hands off each other – head inside.

"Well, that explains a lot," he said to himself as he heard Todd start to thump the inside of the trunk.

"Fuck, I'll have to put this plan into action another time," he said aloud as he opened the trunk.

"You son of a bitch!" Todd lunged at Kip, knocking him to the ground.

"Woah, woah, buddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kip said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Did you do anything to those women? Why the fuck did you lock me in the trunk?"

"Of course not. No. No. My cooler head prevailed. And I'm sorry about that, buddy. I was just so pissed off."

"I'm trying to save you from yourself, man. Why do you have to start shit all the time? You need to lay off the sauce." Todd said, getting off Kip and leaning against the car.

Internally, Kip rolled his eyes, but he played along.

"Yeah, man, I know. I know. Look, let's get out of here."

Todd looked around. "Where are we? Did you follow them home?"

Todd watched Kip carefully.

"No. I pulled over because I thought I was going to puke."

"Gimme the keys, I'm driving us back."

Kip handed the keys over and began to get into the passenger's seat, but not before turning and looking at the cabin, watching as the lights turned out.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Maura could barely keep her hands off Jane as they got inside the cabin.

"My, my, doctor, what's gotten into you?" Jane asked, in a mocking voice.

"Oh you know, detective. Your little stunt in the car has wrecked another pair of panties," Maura breathed into Jane's ear as she pulled the detective's neck down to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

Jane smiled. "Why don't you go get ready for me in the bedroom and I'll lock up, okay?"

"Okay, Jane. I'll be waiting. Don't be long," Maura said and turned to walk away.

Jane couldn't pull her eyes away from Maura's swaying hips. Finally she did and went to lock up the house. She noticed a car stopped on the street diagonal from their house. She turned out the light and watched as the car pulled away. She double checked all the windows and doors before heading to Maura.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip paced around his apartment, becoming more and more sober with each passing hour. The thoughts of what he wanted to do were staying with him, even though he'd hoped they would dissipate. He could not shake his anger at the tall brunette who made a fool of him earlier. She needed to be taught a lesson – a very painful lesson. But he was tired and wouldn't be at full strength, something which he was sure he would need since she looked pretty muscular.

The other thought that kept running through his mind was the douche from the restaurant saying she was a cop. It wouldn't matter – he would do what he needed and wanted to do then would be gone.

It was only 11:30. If he napped for about 3 hours, he could put his plan into action in the dead of night. He set his alarm and closed his eyes – his thoughts turning to the raven-haired detective.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Maura was curled up next to Jane, her finger tracing lazy circles on her chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"Jane, I know you're miles away from here right now. We just made love in spectacular fashion and you're not your usual self. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm really, really fine. I'm recuperating! That was amazing. Of course, every time we touch is amazing, Maur. The sex is just out of this world. I love you," Jane said, smiling as she gently took Maura's finger in her mouth.

"I love you, too."

Maura propped herself up on her elbow and captured Jane's lips in another searing kiss.

A moan escaped Jane as the doctor straddled her. Jane smiled into the kiss.

"What?" Maura questioned, her tongue tracing Jane's ear.

"You're insatiable Dr. Isles," Jane said, resting her hands on Maura's hips.

"Well, I can't help it. You bring this out in me, Jane," Maura said, making her way down Jane's body to rest in between her legs.

"Oh, Jesus," the detective uttered, feeling Maura's tongue hit her already-sensitive clit. Her hands tangled themselves in Maura's hair as the doctor brought Jane quickly over the edge.

Maura came back up to lie beside Jane. "Baby, I really want to reciprocate but I'm so, so exhausted," Jane said, pulling her close.

"Shh … it's okay, honey. Tomorrow," Maura said, closing her eyes.

"Mmm … tomorrow," Jane agreed, pulling Maura close as her eyes closed.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip was awakened at 1:30 a.m. by his neighbors arguing. His first instinct was to roll over and put the pillow over his head to drown it out, like he usually did. However, tonight, he was grateful for the unintentional wake-up call. Dressing all in black, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he attached his hunting knife to his belt. For a minute, even he was caught off guard by his steely blue eyes, but his lips curled into a frightening smile as he situated the ski mask on his head for an easy pull down when he reached his destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things?

Chapter 7

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip was awakened at 1:30 a.m. by his neighbors arguing. His first instinct was to roll over and put the pillow over his head to drown it out, like he usually did. However, tonight, he was grateful for the unintentional wake-up call. Dressing all in black, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he attached his hunting knife to his belt. For a minute, even he was caught off guard by his steely blue eyes, but his lips curled into a frightening smile as he situated the ski mask on his head for an easy pull down when he reached his destination.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Rick sat out on his screened-in porch, enjoying the night. He found this time of night to be peaceful and he loved to sit out late with Lady. He didn't expect to see a car on the road at 2:15 in the morning and expected even less to see said car turn into the street across the way and park. Quietly, he watched as the darkly-clad figure quickly made its way toward Maura and Jane's house. Roused from her sleep by the car door, Lady stood by the screen of the porch and upon seeing the figure, the normally quiet, gentle dog emitted a loud, hostile bark. Going in to grab the revolver he kept inside, Rick and Lady slowly made their way from their porch.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip had crossed the street and pulled the mask down as he made his way toward the house. He froze on the side of the house when he heard a dog bark. He stood silently, barely breathing and hoped the dog would go back to minding its own business. After a few minutes, he didn't hear anything else so he proceeded around the side of the house to check for a back door. Upon turning the corner of the back of the house, Kip was knocked to the ground by a large animal. Reaching down to his belt, he went to try to reach his hunting knife. But the dog got off of him quickly and Kip, still on his back on the ground, looked up to see a man with a revolver pointed squarely at his head.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane heard the car drive by and obviously park as she also heard the car door slam. She closed her eyes again to drift off but when she heard Lady bark, she sat bolt upright in bed. She'd never ONCE heard Lady bark that way. It was a combination bark and growl and it instantly made Jane feel uneasy. Maura also started to stir at the sound of the bark.

"Maura, I'm going to just go have a look around. Stay here," Jane said, grabbing her gun from the bedside table drawer.

"What? Jane, you're bringing your gun?"

"Yes. I'll be right back. STAY HERE."

Maura sat up and grabbed the baseball bat Jane kept on the side of the bed. When she heard signs of a struggle outside, she ignored Jane's words and made her way toward the kitchen and the back door. As she got to the back door, she saw Jane on the steps, her gun drawn and pointed.

"FREEZE. I'M A POLICE OFFICER, DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jane commanded.

"Jane, it's me, Rick. This guy was prowling around," Rick said, lowering his weapon and moving aside as Jane came closer.

"Remove your mask," the detective said, her gun never moving from the target of the prowler's head.

Kip was fucked. And he knew it. His only saving grace was that no one knew he was still armed – he never removed the knife from its sheath. Slowly, he lifted the mask off his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the douche from Moe's. Hi ya Kip. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing around here?" Jane said, keeping her gun trained on him. "Maura, since you chose not to listen to me and stay put, would you please get my handcuffs for me?"

Maura ran back inside to grab the cuffs.

"Now, I think I asked you a question. Couldn't take rejection?"

"I don't like being disrespected by a woman," Kip spat.

"Well, that sucks because you'll probably like being arrested by one even less. Rick, are the phones working yet?"

"No. But I'll drive to the station and get an officer back here. Jane, he had started to reach for something on his belt, I'll wait to go until he's cuffed."

Jane scanned his waist and saw the black sheath. Maura came down the back porch steps with the cuffs.

"Take the knife from your belt, place it next to you and roll slowly away from it onto your stomach," Jane said, stepping closer to him.

Kip was lost in thought for a minute, deciding if he was willing to give up this easily.

"It wasn't a request. Do it NOW."

"Fuck," he muttered, doing as Jane had ordered. He wished he had listened to Todd and just forgot about whatever he had hoped he was going to accomplish tonight.

Jane rushed him and sat on his back, tucking her gun into the waistband of her pants quickly before yanking Kip's arms behind him and cuffing him tightly.

"Rick, thank you. Would you go get that officer now?" Jane asked.

"Yes. You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah we will. Maura, please bring me two plastic bags," Jane said, standing right above Kip, gun trained on him.

"Lady stay," Rick said as he bolted off to his car for the short ride to the police station.

"Was all this really worth it, Kip?"

"For fuck's sake, we only wanted to hang out with you and have a few drinks," he said.

"You should have listened to your friend. He's a whole hell of a lot smarter than you. So you end up here, stalking. I presume you followed us from the bar and then came back. Looks like your life may be on hold for a little while. You're very lucky nothing really happened here, Kip. You will be out soon. But the next time someone tells you no, I suggest you listen and heed the instructions. And I know for certain I'd better not ever see your face around at Moe's or anywhere near this house. In fact, I will have a restraining order in place."

Maura returned with the bags and Jane used one bag to pick up the knife and put it into the other bag.

Just then, Rick was leading two police officers to where they were. Since they visited up here quite often during the year, Jane knew a lot of the officers on the little town's force.

"Never off duty, are you Jane?" Officer Dave Tiscarelli said as he approached.

Jane smiled. "It seems that way."

Jane, Maura and Rick all gave their statements and Kip was formally placed under arrest. Jane would go to the station tomorrow to put in for a restraining order although she had a feeling she wasn't going to need it. Kip was young and cocky but hopefully this taught him a very big lesson.

Once they left, Jane brought out a few beers and she, Rick and Maura sat down at the table outside.

"Rick, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here and hadn't seen him approaching the house," Jane said, swigging her beer. "Allow us to cook for you tomorrow. We'll grill and have a few beers and probably have some gourmet cheese from the festival Maura is dragging me to tomorrow."

"Jane! It's going to be fun! Really though, Rick. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess my night owl ways turned out good for something for once."

Jane called Lady over to her and kissed her head.

"We need to thank you too Lady. It was your bark that let me know something wasn't right. There will be an extra steak on the grill for you tomorrow," Jane said, petting the dog.

Rick smiled. "We'd be honored to come over. I was marinating some chicken for the grill too so I'll bring that over," he said.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess we'd better try to go back in and get some sleep," Maura said, stifling a yawn.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, okay Sweetheart. Go ahead; I'll be there in just a minute."

Maura went back in and Rick and Jane stood up. "I owe you one. That guy was hassling us tonight down at Moe's. He and his friend wanted to hang out with us and while his friend was able to understand "no", this one wasn't. I shudder to think what could have happened, Rick," she said, hugging him.

"When you're up here, Jane, I have your backs. I may be a retired cop, but I still have the blood."

"I know, and I'm very grateful. Come on over around 5 tomorrow, well, technically I guess later today," Jane said, smiling. She bent down to pet Lady one more time and headed back into the house.

Rick smiled and headed back next door.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Weren't you supposed to stay put in here, Maura?" Jane asked, placing her firearm back in the drawer and getting into bed.

"I grabbed the bat and only when I heard the struggle did I advance. I thought you were in trouble."

"No, that was Kip. Lady knocked him on his ass," Jane said, scrubbing her hands over her face. Her adrenaline was in full gear and she turned to Maura, running her left hand along her inner thigh.

"Really?"

Jane laughed. "Well, I was tired before but now … now I'm awake on adrenaline and as I recall, I do owe you."

"Say no more, Detective," Maura chuckled as she rolled toward Jane.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and Jane and Maura were headed back, separately, to their house. Before leaving, they both hugged Rick and Lady, promising to be back up there very soon.

"I seriously hate that we are not driving back together, Babe," Jane said, putting the luggage in her trunk.

Maura sighed. "I do too. But we can't just leave one of our cars here."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, let's get this show on the road. I'll see you at home," Jane said, wrapping Maura in her arms and kissing her. "I'm really glad that you packed stuff for me. I'm glad we spent the weekend together, minus Friday night's little debacle."

"I'm glad I did too," Maura said, playfully squeezing Jane's ass.

"Oh Doctor Isles, I wouldn't start that now. It'd be very easy for me to carry you right back inside," the detective said with a wink.

"Oh, I want you to think about it on the way home, Jane. An hour and a half in the car, thinking of what I may do to you when we get home."

"Let's go!" Jane said, dashing to her car.

Maura laughed and followed suit, getting into hers and they headed off to home.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

When the ladies arrived home, Maura quickly went to the bedroom and went to her closet. She took the leather skirt out.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jane asked, watching Maura.

"I'll give it away or get rid of it. It is so not worth the trouble it caused."

"Well, hold on now, Maur, let's not be so hasty. I think this could serve a very, very good purpose. How about this compromise – you ONLY wear this for me, in this house. I promise you, you will NOT be disappointed," Jane said, taking the skirt from Maura's hands and removing it from the hanger. "In fact, why don't we try it out right now?"

Maura smirked as she watched Jane's eyes darken with arousal.

"Well, Detective, if you're sure that's a sufficient compromise," Maura said. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll be right out."

Jane swallowed hard, nodded and made her way out into the living room. She could barely contain herself. Jane heard the click of Maura's heels and turned to see her woman walking toward her, dressed only in heels and the leather skirt.

"Oh God," Jane muttered, reaching out for Maura and pulling her onto her lap, her hand groping her ass. She wiggled her ass a little and smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, but Detective Rizzoli, I do."

Maura got up off Jane's lap and stood in front of her, her ass facing Jane. She put both hands on her ass and started slowly dancing and gyrating her hips.

"So fucking beautiful," Jane growled, standing up and pulling Maura into her, the front of her body pressed tightly to Maura's back. The detective followed Maura's rhythm and moved her hips in time, keeping one arm wrapped around her front while her left hand moved to Maura's breast and kneaded it. She enjoyed the moan that Maura emitted. Moving from her breast, she moved Maura's hair and slowly began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Oh, God, Jane," Maura whispered.

Jane continued her kiss as Maura gave her more access. Jane spun Maura to her and kissed her mouth, her tongue seeking entrance that was easily granted. Her hand slid its way to the side of the skirt and deftly unbuttoned it and slid the zipper down slowly, the skirt slowly sliding down Maura's hips and legs. Jane turned her toward the couch, lowering the doctor onto her back, all while never breaking the kiss. Her fingers slid into Maura easily and she found a rhythm the doctor liked. She moved her kiss to Maura's collarbone and suddenly took one very hard nipple into her mouth.

"Jane, please," Maura moaned as her hands fumbled their way to the button on Jane's jeans. She was able to undo it and slide her hand inside, finding the detective just as wet as she herself was. Jane moaned as she felt Maura inside her, her fingers continuing to pump in and out of the doctor.

Jane's thumb toyed with Maura's clit, bringing the doctor to the edge and she bit down on Jane's neck as her orgasm ripped through her, the detective stiffened, her orgasm closely following.

Jane rested her head on Maura's chest. "Jesus, Maura. You know, it really doesn't matter what you wear, you're always going to be able to drive me fucking crazy," Jane said as she looked toward the floor at the discarded skirt. "But just the same, please keep that skirt."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane lightly on the lips.

"I'll wear it only for you, my love. I love you, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura gently. "I love you, too."

The End

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this story. It took a little bit of a different turn than I had imagined but I was able to work it all out. Please review if you can! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles characters don't belong to me. I don't own them – that honor goes to TNT, Tess Gerritsen & Janet Tamaro – not me. However any character that does appear in this story but isn't on the show - does belong to me.

Why Do You Wear These Things?

Chapter 7

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip was awakened at 1:30 a.m. by his neighbors arguing. His first instinct was to roll over and put the pillow over his head to drown it out, like he usually did. However, tonight, he was grateful for the unintentional wake-up call. Dressing all in black, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he attached his hunting knife to his belt. For a minute, even he was caught off guard by his steely blue eyes, but his lips curled into a frightening smile as he situated the ski mask on his head for an easy pull down when he reached his destination.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Rick sat out on his screened-in porch, enjoying the night. He found this time of night to be peaceful and he loved to sit out late with Lady. He didn't expect to see a car on the road at 2:15 in the morning and expected even less to see said car turn into the street across the way and park. Quietly, he watched as the darkly-clad figure quickly made its way toward Maura and Jane's house. Roused from her sleep by the car door, Lady stood by the screen of the porch and upon seeing the figure, the normally quiet, gentle dog emitted a loud, hostile bark. Going in to grab the revolver he kept inside, Rick and Lady slowly made their way from their porch.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Kip had crossed the street and pulled the mask down as he made his way toward the house. He froze on the side of the house when he heard a dog bark. He stood silently, barely breathing and hoped the dog would go back to minding its own business. After a few minutes, he didn't hear anything else so he proceeded around the side of the house to check for a back door. Upon turning the corner of the back of the house, Kip was knocked to the ground by a large animal. Reaching down to his belt, he went to try to reach his hunting knife. But the dog got off of him quickly and Kip, still on his back on the ground, looked up to see a man with a revolver pointed squarely at his head.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Jane heard the car drive by and obviously park as she also heard the car door slam. She closed her eyes again to drift off but when she heard Lady bark, she sat bolt upright in bed. She'd never ONCE heard Lady bark that way. It was a combination bark and growl and it instantly made Jane feel uneasy. Maura also started to stir at the sound of the bark.

"Maura, I'm going to just go have a look around. Stay here," Jane said, grabbing her gun from the bedside table drawer.

"What? Jane, you're bringing your gun?"

"Yes. I'll be right back. STAY HERE."

Maura sat up and grabbed the baseball bat Jane kept on the side of the bed. When she heard signs of a struggle outside, she ignored Jane's words and made her way toward the kitchen and the back door. As she got to the back door, she saw Jane on the steps, her gun drawn and pointed.

"FREEZE. I'M A POLICE OFFICER, DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jane commanded.

"Jane, it's me, Rick. This guy was prowling around," Rick said, lowering his weapon and moving aside as Jane came closer.

"Remove your mask," the detective said, her gun never moving from the target of the prowler's head.

Kip was fucked. And he knew it. His only saving grace was that no one knew he was still armed – he never removed the knife from its sheath. Slowly, he lifted the mask off his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the douche from Moe's. Hi ya Kip. Mind telling me what the fuck you're doing around here?" Jane said, keeping her gun trained on him. "Maura, since you chose not to listen to me and stay put, would you please get my handcuffs for me?"

Maura ran back inside to grab the cuffs.

"Now, I think I asked you a question. Couldn't take rejection?"

"I don't like being disrespected by a woman," Kip spat.

"Well, that sucks because you'll probably like being arrested by one even less. Rick, are the phones working yet?"

"No. But I'll drive to the station and get an officer back here. Jane, he had started to reach for something on his belt, I'll wait to go until he's cuffed."

Jane scanned his waist and saw the black sheath. Maura came down the back porch steps with the cuffs.

"Take the knife from your belt, place it next to you and roll slowly away from it onto your stomach," Jane said, stepping closer to him.

Kip was lost in thought for a minute, deciding if he was willing to give up this easily.

"It wasn't a request. Do it NOW."

"Fuck," he muttered, doing as Jane had ordered. He wished he had listened to Todd and just forgot about whatever he had hoped he was going to accomplish tonight.

Jane rushed him and sat on his back, tucking her gun into the waistband of her pants quickly before yanking Kip's arms behind him and cuffing him tightly.

"Rick, thank you. Would you go get that officer now?" Jane asked.

"Yes. You'll be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah we will. Maura, please bring me two plastic bags," Jane said, standing right above Kip, gun trained on him.

"Lady stay," Rick said as he bolted off to his car for the short ride to the police station.

"Was all this really worth it, Kip?"

"For fuck's sake, we only wanted to hang out with you and have a few drinks," he said.

"You should have listened to your friend. He's a whole hell of a lot smarter than you. So you end up here, stalking. I presume you followed us from the bar and then came back. Looks like your life may be on hold for a little while. You're very lucky nothing really happened here, Kip. You will be out soon. But the next time someone tells you no, I suggest you listen and heed the instructions. And I know for certain I'd better not ever see your face around at Moe's or anywhere near this house. In fact, I will have a restraining order in place."

Maura returned with the bags and Jane used one bag to pick up the knife and put it into the other bag.

Just then, Rick was leading two police officers to where they were. Since they visited up here quite often during the year, Jane knew a lot of the officers on the little town's force.

"Never off duty, are you Jane?" Officer Dave Tiscarelli said as he approached.

Jane smiled. "It seems that way."

Jane, Maura and Rick all gave their statements and Kip was formally placed under arrest. Jane would go to the station tomorrow to put in for a restraining order although she had a feeling she wasn't going to need it. Kip was young and cocky but hopefully this taught him a very big lesson.

Once they left, Jane brought out a few beers and she, Rick and Maura sat down at the table outside.

"Rick, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here and hadn't seen him approaching the house," Jane said, swigging her beer. "Allow us to cook for you tomorrow. We'll grill and have a few beers and probably have some gourmet cheese from the festival Maura is dragging me to tomorrow."

"Jane! It's going to be fun! Really though, Rick. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess my night owl ways turned out good for something for once."

Jane called Lady over to her and kissed her head.

"We need to thank you too Lady. It was your bark that let me know something wasn't right. There will be an extra steak on the grill for you tomorrow," Jane said, petting the dog.

Rick smiled. "We'd be honored to come over. I was marinating some chicken for the grill too so I'll bring that over," he said.

"Sounds like a plan. I guess we'd better try to go back in and get some sleep," Maura said, stifling a yawn.

Jane smiled. "Yeah, okay Sweetheart. Go ahead; I'll be there in just a minute."

Maura went back in and Rick and Jane stood up. "I owe you one. That guy was hassling us tonight down at Moe's. He and his friend wanted to hang out with us and while his friend was able to understand "no", this one wasn't. I shudder to think what could have happened, Rick," she said, hugging him.

"When you're up here, Jane, I have your backs. I may be a retired cop, but I still have the blood."

"I know, and I'm very grateful. Come on over around 5 tomorrow, well, technically I guess later today," Jane said, smiling. She bent down to pet Lady one more time and headed back into the house.

Rick smiled and headed back next door.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

"Weren't you supposed to stay put in here, Maura?" Jane asked, placing her firearm back in the drawer and getting into bed.

"I grabbed the bat and only when I heard the struggle did I advance. I thought you were in trouble."

"No, that was Kip. Lady knocked him on his ass," Jane said, scrubbing her hands over her face. Her adrenaline was in full gear and she turned to Maura, running her left hand along her inner thigh.

"Really?"

Jane laughed. "Well, I was tired before but now … now I'm awake on adrenaline and as I recall, I do owe you."

"Say no more, Detective," Maura chuckled as she rolled toward Jane.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and Jane and Maura were headed back, separately, to their house. Before leaving, they both hugged Rick and Lady, promising to be back up there very soon.

"I seriously hate that we are not driving back together, Babe," Jane said, putting the luggage in her trunk.

Maura sighed. "I do too. But we can't just leave one of our cars here."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, let's get this show on the road. I'll see you at home," Jane said, wrapping Maura in her arms and kissing her. "I'm really glad that you packed stuff for me. I'm glad we spent the weekend together, minus Friday night's little debacle."

"I'm glad I did too," Maura said, playfully squeezing Jane's ass.

"Oh Doctor Isles, I wouldn't start that now. It'd be very easy for me to carry you right back inside," the detective said with a wink.

"Oh, I want you to think about it on the way home, Jane. An hour and a half in the car, thinking of what I may do to you when we get home."

"Let's go!" Jane said, dashing to her car.

Maura laughed and followed suit, getting into hers and they headed off to home.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

When the ladies arrived home, Maura quickly went to the bedroom and went to her closet. She took the leather skirt out.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jane asked, watching Maura.

"I'll give it away or get rid of it. It is so not worth the trouble it caused."

"Well, hold on now, Maur, let's not be so hasty. I think this could serve a very, very good purpose. How about this compromise – you ONLY wear this for me, in this house. I promise you, you will NOT be disappointed," Jane said, taking the skirt from Maura's hands and removing it from the hanger. "In fact, why don't we try it out right now?"

Maura smirked as she watched Jane's eyes darken with arousal.

"Well, Detective, if you're sure that's a sufficient compromise," Maura said. "Why don't you go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll be right out."

Jane swallowed hard, nodded and made her way out into the living room. She could barely contain herself. Jane heard the click of Maura's heels and turned to see her woman walking toward her, dressed only in heels and the leather skirt.

"Oh God," Jane muttered, reaching out for Maura and pulling her onto her lap, her hand groping her ass. She wiggled her ass a little and smiled.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, but Detective Rizzoli, I do."

Maura got up off Jane's lap and stood in front of her, her ass facing Jane. She put both hands on her ass and started slowly dancing and gyrating her hips.

"So fucking beautiful," Jane growled, standing up and pulling Maura into her, the front of her body pressed tightly to Maura's back. The detective followed Maura's rhythm and moved her hips in time, keeping one arm wrapped around her front while her left hand moved to Maura's breast and kneaded it. She enjoyed the moan that Maura emitted. Moving from her breast, she moved Maura's hair and slowly began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Oh, God, Jane," Maura whispered.

Jane continued her kiss as Maura gave her more access. Jane spun Maura to her and kissed her mouth, her tongue seeking entrance that was easily granted. Her hand slid its way to the side of the skirt and deftly unbuttoned it and slid the zipper down slowly, the skirt slowly sliding down Maura's hips and legs. Jane turned her toward the couch, lowering the doctor onto her back, all while never breaking the kiss. Her fingers slid into Maura easily and she found a rhythm the doctor liked. She moved her kiss to Maura's collarbone and suddenly took one very hard nipple into her mouth.

"Jane, please," Maura moaned as her hands fumbled their way to the button on Jane's jeans. She was able to undo it and slide her hand inside, finding the detective just as wet as she herself was. Jane moaned as she felt Maura inside her, her fingers continuing to pump in and out of the doctor.

Jane's thumb toyed with Maura's clit, bringing the doctor to the edge and she bit down on Jane's neck as her orgasm ripped through her, the detective stiffened, her orgasm closely following.

Jane rested her head on Maura's chest. "Jesus, Maura. You know, it really doesn't matter what you wear, you're always going to be able to drive me fucking crazy," Jane said as she looked toward the floor at the discarded skirt. "But just the same, please keep that skirt."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane lightly on the lips.

"I'll wear it only for you, my love. I love you, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura gently. "I love you, too."

The End

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this story. It took a little bit of a different turn than I had imagined but I was able to work it all out. Please review if you can! Thanks!


End file.
